parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Edward Helps Out (George Carlin).
Here is the making of the second remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast: *Tomy Edward *Tomy Henry *Gordon (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon Set) *Black James (Trackmaster Custom 2014 Railway Series James/ Black Livery James) *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Brown and Yellow Coach *Green Freight Car *Blue Freight Car 1 *Fred *Tar Wagon *Silver Wagon *Red Freight Car *Blue Freight Car 2 *Green Freight Car 2 *Scrap Car *Load Car 1 *Load Car 2 *Crate Car 1 *Crate Car 2 *Yellow Fuel Car *Green Fuel Car *Red Boxcar *Yellow Boxcar *Caboose Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *A sad Edward is in the shed where he lives with some other engines. Scene 2 *Gordon talks proudly to Edward about not being chosen again. Scene 3 *Edward's crew feel sorry for Edward. Scene 4 *A sad Edward sighs. Scene 5 *Edward's crew, while talking and lip syncing, ask Edward if he wants to come out. Scene 6 *Edward happily agrees while talking and lip syncing. Scene 7 *Edward's crew stoke his fire with coal. Scene 8 *Edward's fire makes lots of steam. Scene 9 *Edward leaves. Scene 10 *An angry Gordon, an angry James, a cross Henry, and a happy Thomas are left behind. Scene 11 *Edward puffs down the line, hauling Casey Jr's Yellow Coach, Casey Jr's Green Coach, and a Brown and White Coach. Scene 12 *Edward puffs underneath one side of the bridge. Scene 13 *Edward puffs underneath the other side of the bridge. Scene 14 *Edward's driver looks very pleased. Scene 15 *Edward dissapears. Scene 16 *A happy Edward tells the other engines that he is going out again while he is talking and lip syncing. Scene 17 *An impressed Thomas is pleased to hear that, but not Henry, who is still cross. Scene 18 *Edward falls asleep. Scene 19 *The engines are awake. Scene 20 *Gordon talks while lip syncing to Edward. Scene 21 *Gordon puffs away. Scene 22 *Edward goes off to do some shunting. Scene 23 *Edward shunts a lot of freight cars together. Scene 24 *The freight cars bump into each other. Scene 25 *The freight cars are cross. Scene 26 *Edward leaves the freight cars. Scene 27 *Edward shunts more freight cars. Scene 28 *Edward picks up more. Scene 29 *Edward goes into a siding. Scene 30 *Edward is confused. Scene 31 *An angry Gordon arrives. Scene 32 *An angry Gordon speeds by, hauling a Scrap Car, Load Car 1, Load Car 2, Crate Car 1, Crate Car 2, Yellow Fuel Car, Green Fuel Car, Red Boxcar, Yellow Boxcar, and Caboose. Scene 33 *Gordon speeds onward, still angry, while talking and lip syncing. Scene 34 *Edward is laughing. Scene 35 *Edward goes off. Scene 36 *The porter arrives and warns Edward and his crew. Scene 37 *Edward goes off to find Gordon. Scene 38 *Edward finds a sad Gordon and his freight cars stuck on the hill. Scene 39 *Gordon's crew are talking to him. Scene 40 *A sad Gordon tells his crew that he can't do it with some noisy cars pulling him back while talking and lip syncing. Scene 41 *Edward's crew arrive and tell Gordon's crew that Edward's coming to push while talking and lip syncing. Scene 42 *Gordon is angry and is saying that it is no use at all while talking and lip syncing. Scene 43 *Edward's crew tell Gordon to wait and see while talking and lip syncing. Scene 44 *An angry Gordon brings his freight train back to the bottom of the hill. Scene 45 *Edward couples up to the back. Scene 46 *Edward and Gordon are ready. Scene 47 *An angry Gordon says that he can't do it while talking and lip syncing. Scene 48 *A brave Edward says that he will do it while talking and lip syncing. Scene 49 *Edward pants as he pushes from behind. Scene 50 *Gordon speeds down the hill. Scene 51 *A shocked Edward follows. Scene 52 *Gordon speeds through the station. Scene 53 *Edward follows, out of breath. Scene 54 *Edward arrives at a water. Scene 55 *Edward takes out a bottle of coke and sips it. Scene 56 *Edward's driver talks to him about taking out of his blue paint tomorrow and giving his engine a beautiful coat of blue and red stripes to make him the smartest engine in the shed while talking and lip syncing. Scene 57 *A happy Edward smiles and winks at the screen. Trivia *A sad Thomas will be shown at Tidmouth sheds with Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James from Shots 1-2. *An angry Gordon, an angry James, a cross Henry, and a happy Thomas will be shown at Tidmouth sheds in the tenth shot. *Edward will pull Casey Jr's yellow coach, green coach, and a brown coach from Shots 11-15. *Edward will shunt a green car into a blue car in Shot 23. *The blue and car will hit Rickety at Shot 24. *Edward will shunt a tar wagon into a grey wagon in Shot 26. *Edward will pull a red car, blue car, and green car in Shot 27. *An angry Gordon will be shown in Shot 31. *An angry Gordon will pull a Scrap Car, Load Car 1, Load Car 2, Crate Car 1, Crate Car 2, Yellow Fuel Car, Green Fuel Car, Red Boxcar, Yellow Boxcar, and Caboose from Shots 32, 38, 44, and 52 with the other shots where he speeds through a station when being banked by Edward. Category:TrainBoy43